Dream to reality
by jesshm4
Summary: Jess moves to vegas with a new job as a e moved away to get away from love. but how will she feel when she meets super hot blonde haired greg sanders and how will Morgan feel?
1. Chapter 1

*Jess POV*

I sat in my quiet, empty apartment in front of the black TV screen. Everything for me came crashing down in my life! Why? Why does everything have to happen to me? I thought.

A few hours ago I discovered something I've never dreamed of discovering. My boyfriend of 3 years, Lewis cheated on me with another girl. Why didn't I see right through his lies? Every one of those last words haunted my mind.

He used me, used me to get some slutty girl. Maybe I should just give up on love! I never have nothing else better to do than sit around and watch TV all day.

maybe that dream of moving to Vegas and becoming a criminalist might not be a bad idea after all! besides i had the grades and being a cheff wasn't working out too well

"No, he's just a boy Jess! Just a boy, I can find someone else." I exclaimed at myself.

Could I really find someone else? No, because no-one will love me. I'm not that perfect. The only people I have in my life left was all my friends and family.

My best friend, Paige was always by my side whatever the time was she always told me to call her or text her if anything bad happens. But I don't want her to worry about me right now!

She'll drag me to a stupid club to find someone else. Which I really don't want to do! All I wanted to do right now was stay in my warm, fuzzy pajamas, ice-cream tub in my hand and Sherlock on TV

That's exactly what I did. I raced down the long hallway of my apartment and into my room. I took a shower so I didn't look like I was crying incase Paige came over or one of my parents.

I dried off and changed into some pajamas. I blow dried my hair and left it loosely flowing into my face as I smelt the strawberry shampoo in my hair.

Smiling a little I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tub of ice-cream with a spoon in my hands. I wonder why Liam Payne found them scary. Haha!

Well, let me tell you about myself.

I'm Jess,Jess Hewis. I'm an average 20 year old adult living in my own apartment that I bought with my now ex-boyfriend, Lewis. I have bright blue eyes long blond hair that i wear in a beautiful fish-tail plait. I work at a fancy restaurant as the head chef because I enjoy cooking and everyone loves my cooking there. They do all sorts of food Italian, Spanish, French, English foods your name it.

There's one problem with my job now though- Guess who owns it!

Its lewis' dad! His dad didn't even like me anyway, imagine the mouthfull im gonna get!

Anyway,I have a 10 year old half sister named Kira and has just started Middle School. A year ago I finished college and started working at the restaurant- something lewis wanted me to do and i didn't I wanted to become a CSI! . I live in South America and I guess my life is pretty messed up now.

Now that my boyfriend left me after 3 years I've been nothing but a mess.

No, I can't sulk around here. I need to call Paige and tell her to come over. To explain everything! She's trying to find somewhere to live as her parents are now allowing for her to move out. Maybe she can move in with me.

I grabbed the home phone from beside me and put down the tub of ice-cream onto the clear highlighted blue coffee table. I paused the episode of Sherlock and dialled her number.

"Hey, hey girlfriend. Whats up?" She chirped down the phone. "Hey, move in with me? Please, I really need someone right now." I sighed sadly still depressed at what Lewis did to me. I mean how could he?

"Of course, I'll be right over." She exclaimed and I could hear the smile in her voice. She hanged up after a few seconds and I watched TV before she arrived.

*Ding-dong*

Getting off of the sofa, I walked towards the door and opened the door to find Paige standing there with suitcases in her hands with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Hey Jess." She smiled and rolled her suitcases inside. She saw the big tub of ice-cream on the coffee table and Sherlock on the TV.

She span around me. "What did Lewis do?" She asked anger flaring up in her eyes and voice. Tears pricked inside my eyes just thinking of how he hurt me.

"Oh, come here hunny." She exclaimed and pulled me into a comforting hug. Tiny sobs left my mouth and I was soon crying on her shoulder.

"Ok, tell me..." She trailed off and pulled me over to the sofa sitting me down as she sat beside me.

"What happened?" She questioned me softly and calmly trying to keep her anger in. She knows how much I hate people yelling so she keeps her anger in just for me.

"Well, we were going to meet at Nando's for a date. But he was an hour late and I had no idea where he was but I saw his car on the sidewalk. I heard his deep voice and girly giggles coming down from an alley way. So, I walked down the dark, cold alley way and I saw him kissing.. Julia." I exclaimed and she gasped. "Your old bully from High School." She exclaimed with another gasp.

"Yeah, so I stopped him by shouting "What are you doing?" He turned to me with a smirk on his face and told me he never loved me, all the last three years we had together was a lie. Everything he said about me was a lie! So, I ran back home and now I'm here. Paige, I cant do this anymore! I thought he was the one and now all he has done is broke my heart. He knows how I get when I come to relationships and then he does that!" I exclaimed beginning to sob softly.

"You know what... He's so not worth crying over! Jess your gonna find someone who will truly love you forever, who really will care for you not someone who cheats on you after three years after every lie they have said. You just gotta move on and find someone else!" She explained to me rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"Your right! I can't sit here and sulk about him over an episode of Sherlock and ice-cream. I'm just gonna go to bed, to see if that clears off my mind. You can have the guest room!" I gave her a small smile. "Thanks. Night!" She smiled back.

We walked to our rooms and I slipped under the comforter.

I laid on my side and looked out my bedroom window watching the bright moon glow down upon my bedroom window. Sighing, I close my eyes and fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep...

Hope you like it!

Sorry it was a little bit short

I'll probably do the first chapter a little longer

Please enjoy the rest of the story


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is where greg somes in! But in he wont really come into it properly untill chapter 5 so feel free to skip ahead to that chapter!

*Jess' POV*

I heard footsteps enter my room and I groaned knowing Paige was trying to wake me up in a horrible way that ends horribly wrong.

"Paige , don't even try." I exclaimed with my eyes still closed and I heard her chuckle at me. "Come on Paige, stop sulking in bed and get up." She pouted at the end and I sighed rolling out of bed.

"Why do I have to get up? It's not like we're going anywhere." I protested and a smirk appeared on my face. She was thinking of something, but what?

"Paige what ever your thinking about? Don't even try." I exclaimed pointing a finger at her and her face dropped.

"Omg, please! Tonight we're going to this Hollywood sort of club and loads of celebrities go there. Come on, you could find some celebrity guy!" She protested with a smile on her face.

Moving to vegas suddenly became more appealing to me- but how would i tell paige this?

"You want me to go to a club after my boyfriend of three years dumped me for another girl. No, thanks!" I laughed crossing my arms over my chest and she pouted at me stomping her feet like a five year old.

"Please, this is my one chance of meeting Cameron boyce! That's only if he's there! Please come with me, maybe one of your Sherlock characters will be there like who's that guy you like...bendy cucumber?" She paused in the middle of her sentence putting on a thinking face.

"Benedict Cumberbatch." "How do I know if he will be there? Plus no celebrity would be interested in me, I'm a normal teenage girl working in a restaurant-not doing the job i should be doing and want to and he's a celebrity that gets paparazzi around him almost all day with fans chasing him. What kind of famous guy would date me huh?" I exclaimed at her putting air quotes around the last words 'date me'

"If he's not there then find someone else to flirt with.. Come on, please! We'll go shopping and find you something perfect to wear. Come on, you trust me right!" She questioned me and I sighed. She's not wrong! I trust her with all my heart.

She's been my best friend since we were little girls and we're still best friends.

I sighed in defeat. "Ok." I exclaimed sighing under my breath and she squealed. "Ok, its 11:30. How about you get ready and we get shopping to find something sexy for us to wear, ok!" She told me and I nodded my head slowly.

She skipped out of my room happily making me roll my eyes and chuckle at her.

I walked into my connected bathroom and turned on the hot water. I jumped into the shower and quickly washed up.

My showers must be where i make all of my decisions in and i am still seriously considering my job as a CSI now.

I guess he really wasn't the one. But he'll soon come along! I just haven't found him yet.

I plugged in my hairdryer and dried my hair leaving my hair as it was after brushing it. My side fringe coming into my eye so I flipped it out of the way and put on some makeup.

I picked out an outfit and changed into a white skirt that came just above my knees that had a belt attached to it with a big flower in the middle with a blue buttoned up shirt. I left two buttons undone and slipped on some heels to match with the outfit.

Smiling at my reflection, I walked out of my room while grabbing my phone, some money and a bag to put it in.

"Hey, wanna get breakfast while we're out?" I asked Paige and she nodded her head in answer.

She was munching on a shiny red apple and finished it while chucking it in the bin. "Hold on, need to brush my teeth." She exclaimed and ran to her bathroom. Oh almost forgot about that!

I brushed my teeth and grabbed my home, and car keys. I had a black Mercedes car and it was always clean and shiny.

"Come on Jess." I called down the hallway and she came running out of the bathroom. "Sorry, lets go!" She grinned and we walked outside to my car.

She got into the passengers seat and I jumped into the drivers seat closing the door beside me. "So, shall we got to the mall?" I asked her and she nodded with a huge smile on her face.

I started the engine and backed out of the driveway. Then I drove us both towards the mall.

***At the mall***

I drove through the parking lot and parked in an empty space. "Come on, lets get shopping." She squealed as I got out of the car.

We walked inside the huge mall and she dragged me over to some hair salon. "Hello, how may I help you?" A nice looking lady asked the both us behind the desk. "We would like to get our hair done for tonight!" Jess smiled.

"Ok, your lucky the store is empty." She laughed at us. She did my hair and I asked her what to do with it. It turned out really nicely. I thanked the lady and we left to a nail salon.

My nails were an American flag and then we went to find some accessories and then went into Hot Topic to find something to wear for tonight.

I found a not to revealing outfit for the club and tried it on. It fit perfectly and boys were whistling at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the dressing room shutting the curtain putting back on my day clothes.

We went to pay for our things and then we went to a few other stores grabbing something to eat along the way. It soon became 5:00 in the afternoon and we began to drive our way back home to get ready to leave at 6:00.

I hope it won't go to bad or I'm gonna kill Paige

***Dream***

Me and Jess stood in the line to get into the club. Bunch of celebrities stood in front of us.

The actor Adam Sandler with Jennifer Aniston, Robert Pattison, Channing Tatum and from the distance from where I was I saw Taylor Lautner sitting at the bar.

Much to Paiges luck. "Paige, watch out Cameron boyce is over there." I winked nudging her arm with my elbow and her eyes flickered towards him.

"Oh, nah! I'd rather get with Robert.. see ya." She winked and ran off somewhere in the club.

Shaking my head, I walked over to the bar to grab a drink. I wore a tight black dress that wasn't to revealing, so my breasts didn't reveal to much or anything because well I'm not a slut.

"What can I get you?" The bar tender asked me. "Just a coke please." I smiled and he nodded his head in answer.

"Hello, what's a beautiful girl like you sitting here alone?" Cameron Boyce asked walking over to me with a smile on his face. "Oh, I'm here with my friend but she ran off to find Robert Pattison when she really likes you more." I chuckled making him chuckle.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me with a wink and I giggled.

"No and I'm not looking for one at the moment. My boyfriend of three years cheated on me all those years, so I'm not ready for another relationship!" I smiled sipping on my coke.

"I'm guessing your not much of a drinker?" He confirmed pointing at my coke and I shook my head, no.

"No, I'm not!" I laughed sipping some more of my coke.

"How come?" He asked me. "I'd rather not wake up with a hangover when I have work the next day." I exclaimed and in the corner of my eye I could see a guy

He was drinking lots and still sober somehow but he caught my eye. I think his friends were calling him Greg. Greg Greg Greg Gregory- aha I love that!

"Looks like that guy over there has the eyes for you! So, whats your name?" Cameron asked me. "Jess and I know who you are." I smiled at him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. See you around!" He winked and hopped off the stall next to me and walked off somewhere else.

That's when I saw something I never expected- Paige getting it on with Robert Pattinson! Mabye she would be alright if i moved!

Suddenly Gregory aha came over and chatted me up an. we started to kiss

His hands rested on the sides of my hips and he pulled me closer to his body closing the gap between us. He began walking backward

My eyes fluttered closed from the pleasure and everything around me suddenly went...

BLACK

***End of dream***

I gasped and sat up in a sitting position. "Oh, it was just a dream." I breathed out sweat covering my forehead. But I've never dreamt of greg, I've never even seen him before

"Chelsea, you ok?" Jess' voice asked me. "Yeah, just a strange dream. Don't worry! Go back to bed." I exclaimed and she nodded her head at me before leaving my room.

Groaning, I laid back down my head hitting the soft pillow. My eyes fluttering close into another dream...


	3. Chapter 3

*Jess' POV*

Strange. I've never had those sort of dreams before! It made me feel really weird and strange. Like at any moment that I would throw up or something. Greg was in my dreams last night, two weird dreams.

I didn't even know him !

Just thinking of them dreams made me shiver. Like in the first dream and I woke up and then went back to sleep something happened I would never expect. It was a nightmare! No nightmare I would hate to occur in.

I sat at the kitchen table eating some breakfast. Paige was still asleep and it was getting towards lunchtime. I better wake her up! She always wakes up late but whenever there's something happening the next day she is up way to early.

I washed up my bowl and spoon before going to brush my teeth. I walked into Paiges room hearing her soft snores coming from under her comforter. I rolled my eyes. She was so weird.

But then again she is my best friend and she always will be. I would do anything for her, she was my best friend in the whole wide world.

"PAIGE SAMSON!" I screamed her full name right into her ear mostly probably bursting her eardrums. She screamed out loudly and fell out of bed making me start to laugh uncontrollably

Paige was like my sidekick you see and moving away to Vegas was something i didn't know how to tell her

"What the hell was that for?" Paige asked me as she jumped off from the floor on the other side of her bed and I was still laughing that tears escaped my eyes. Tears of laughter!

"Because I'm back with more pranks like in the old times in school remember." I exclaimed with a massive grin and her eyes widened.

"Excuse me! No, no, no someone will get hurt you know." She protested and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh come on, live a little." I chuckled at her and walked out of her room and into mine to get dressed after doing my hair.

I changed into some black high waisted skinny jeans with a flower printed crop top with a pair of black boots with high wedges. I smiled at my reflection and put on a little bit of makeup.

"Hey, so what we gonna do today?" Paige asked me as I walked into the living room. Grown Up's 2 was on the telly and I loved that film.

Cameron Boyce was cute but he was to young for me. But Adam Sandler is so funny and he is my favourite out of all the characters.

"I don't know. You fancy doing anything today then?" I asked looking at her raising an eyebrow, but what she didnt know id i was going to look into that job and see if they are looking for someone-but im not ging to tell her that was I?

"Not really!" She shrugged.

"Then why did you ask?" I questioned with a light chuckle and she shrugged again sipping on some coffee.

"How about we relax out in the garden." I suggested. "Why not!" She smiled and we walked out to the back of my house. It was more of a house really. But somebody lived above me, so it was an apartment.

We sat in the sun chairs and just relaxed while we talked.

"Want to go out tonight? Cole is throwing a party at his mansion of a house and I am so going. Wanna come with?" She exclaimed at me with a huge grin on her face.

"I would love too but I have work." I confirmed and she sighed sitting back in her chair. "Too bad! Cant you take the night off?" She questioned me.

"No, I can't. I'm the head chef Paige, my job is important and my boss will kill me if he finds out, besides you know who's dad owns it! I wouldnt be suprised if he sacked me." I explained and she sighed in defeat.

"Maybe we can do something next time together, but I'm definitely going." She smiled and I chuckled at her.

"Well, my shift starts at 7:30 and it is now 3:00. I'm going to get some sleep before I get ready and that! If I'm not awake by 6:30 wake me up, please." I protested and she nodded her head with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the hot blazing sun.

I walked inside and into my bedroom. I changed into something a little more comfy and started surfing the net looking when i found

CSI NEEDED

GRAVEYARD SHIFT

MUST HAVE GOOD GRADES

Perfect I thought

I went to bed late last night and I needed some sleep before I get to work and that.

I could feel myself slipping into darkness of a deep sleep. Soon enough I was out like a light into a peaceful dream..

I was getting ready for work after getting some sleep as I went to sleep late last night and needed some sleep before I got to work.

I changed into my head chef uniform and walked out of my room down the long hallway of my apartment. Paige was sat on the sofa watching Grown Up's 2 once again.

"Your watching that again?" I questioned her and she smirked at me making me chuckle.

"I'll be back around 10:00, later." I exclaimed and she waved goodbye to me without saying anything. Rolling my eyes, I stepped out of the house and into my car driving off to work.

I soon arrived at work and walked around the back straight into the kitchen.

"Good, your here!Is about time! I cant believe what you did! You have till the end of next week then you will be off the job-

and I need you to waitress tonight " My boss explained to me.

Aha you see this is exactly what lewis did he twists and turns things so other people could get the blame! Great! lost my job too! At leats theres that other offer

"Yeah, that's fine. But I'm the head chef is everyone going to be ok without me?" I questioned my boss. "Someone will fill in with you, our next good chef alright! Don't worry." He gave me a stern look and I nodded my head.

What I didn't know is that I was waitressing for someone i have only dreamt about! Greg! His gaze fell on mine and he gave me a smile. My heart fluttered. Oh god, what is happening to me?

sorry it was so short! I have loads of homework to catch up on so might be able to update later or tomorrow

thanks

read

enjoy

review


	4. Chapter 4

Jess' POV*

I grabbed a pen and a notepad walking out of the kitchen where a few customers sat in the restaurant.

Some customers were being served so I looked around to find someone who needed to be served.

"Hey Jess, those customers over there have been waiting for a long time. You'll be waitressing them for tonight!" My work friend, Ashely told me pointing at someone who had a pair of sunglasses on their face.

"Sure thing." I smiled at her and she smiled back walking into the kitchen. I breathed in and walked over to guy with his sunglasses on.

"Hello I'm Jess, I'll be your waitress for tonight." I smiled at him sweetly Rules are rules, no sunglasses on inside the restaurant.

"Excuse me sir but your not aloud those sunglasses on." I said in a calm and nice voice. He sighed and took them off. My jaw dropped!

There sat before me the one I have had dreams about! I had to pinch myself to make sure it wasn't a dream this time

I grinned from ear to ear. "So, can I take your order?" I asked him getting my pen ready to write down his order.

"Yes and how about your number?" Greg winked at me making my blush and giggle. I wrote my number quickly and handed it to him.

" Your order then." I smiled making him smile back at me. He asked for my number and I gave it to him.

Please tell me this is not a dream. I pinched myself in the arm again and winced. Nope, not a dream.

"I'll have the Italian meatball pasta with some cheesy garlic bread on the side." Greg told me

"I'll be right back with your food, any drinks?" I asked before I left. "Just a water please."

"Ice?" I asked him."Yes please." Greg smiled and winked up at me making me blush again.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." I exclaimed and walked into the kitchen filling cups up with bottled water putting ice in a crystal clear glass.

I walked back out and back over to him. "Here is your drinks, and in a few minutes I'll be back with your food." I smiled and went to help cook their food as I was the head chef and could help a little with the food.

"Order for table 6 ready." Adam called to me and I grabbed there food walking back over to Greg with his beautiful blonde spikey hair and hazel eyes.

"Here's your food and please enjoy." I smiled setting the hot plates down in front of him. "Thank you!" Greg smiled and I nodded with a smile on my head walking to the back to help out.

After a few minutes I went back out to them to ask if he wanted desert or not.

"Would you like deserts or not?" I questioned him getting my pen ready just incase.

"No, im alright. I'll call you soon!" greg winked at me before leaving the restaurant. Did that really just happen?

For the rest of the night I cooked the food for other customers and they commented on how a good cook I am.

I finished University to become a CSI and I wanted to work in Vegas not here where lewis wanted me to work I should be able to soon once I earn enough money to get everything I needed to build this restaurant.

Soon enough my shift ended and I got into my car heading back home... I was gathering up the courage to tell my best friend that i was moving to vegas this weekend 3 more days... I mean she has always been there for me and I cant imagine life without her and I wasn't ready to have another relationship and especially not with someone i dreamt about and coincidentally met.

Finally I was home at my apartment and to my surprise Paige was already there...

"Paige there is something I have to tell you..."

I began to explain everything

"What, what is the matter Jess?" Paige exclaimed

"I have decided to take up a job as a CSI"

"Well that's ok! The lab is only around the corner"

"No-Paige I'm moving-

"What?Where?When?... I will miss you so much-"

"I-I'm moving to Vegas I have a job there i start in 3 days"

"What!? that's miles away!

"ugh yeah I know... I'm leaving tomorrow...Look i just want a fresh start after everything ok?"

"uh ok..."

"Look i need to go get some sleep Paige ok?"I sighed "night"

As we walked to our separate rooms for probably the last time I let out a huge breath that I didn't know i was even holding.

I lay in bed thinking about what just happened, well it could of gone a lot worse- trust me

-Before I knew it it was morning and I hadn't gotten any sleep, I had just been lying there thinking about...well everything-especially that boy! I guess part of the reason that made me want to move is because of him,we got on so well but i wasn't ready for another relationship just now. What Lewis did to me i don't think i can get over that quite so quickly.

I needed to start packing, as i want to get there early, I wasn't even sure if they had accepted me for the job yet-but there are other jobs right? Just then i heard the letter box go and I walked to the post picking up the only letter that interested return address said:

Las Vegas crime lab

Las Vegas

Nevada

Impatiently, I carefully and quickly opened the letter and skimmed through it until something caught my eye ' Your job application has been accepted,you start on Monday'

"Yesssss" I shouted I was so happy, I practically skipped to my room.

"What are you so happy about?" Paige said grumpily as she wasn't usually awake at this time.

"I've just been accepted for that job i start in two days so i might leave tonight so i can sleep on Tuesday"

"Oh...uh great!...I will miss you you know"

"Yeah.. same"

*5 hours later*

All my things were packed and in my car and I was ready to go, ready to start a new adventure, a new life, a fresh start. All through my packing I kept on asking myself if I really wanted to do this and i did I really did!

So I said my goodbyes and started to drive to my new life.

I guess you could call it running- running from my problems running from everything. But I was okay with that! I can only Imagine all the possibilities that was waiting for me there in Vegas. Everything sounded much better there than here with a job i didn't even want to do and a pig of an ex boyfriend i just wanted to go- forever and not come back.

I made it! I was here! Now I had to find somewhere to stay for the night. I was so unorganized. I wasn't even remotely organized at school, I mean i always lost my homework and never had a pen of my own. I'm surprised I even got good grades to be honest. Wow! This place was magical at night, I could tell i was gonna love it here. Driving through the city I found a nice hotel just a few streets from my new workplace!

It was perfect here! The hotel wasn't that bad either. I left my stuff in my car and headed up to my room I could not believe this was really happening right now. I just lied on my bed too tired to get dressed as it was already 4 o'clock on Tuesday! and i just lay there feeling my eyes shut and I just couldn't wait for tomorrow,To start my new job, ti start my new life.

Before i knew it it was Monday afternoon. Wow! I really did sleep long, longer than i thought. I dialed room service and Ordered some food. After eating I jumped into the hot steamy shower Practically washing of my past life.

Getting dressed I stuck on a Pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top. was I dressed OK? I asked myself not sure how to dress for this job but i figured I was ok for today. After plaiting my hair I walked out of my room out of the hotel into my new life

*At the lab*

Wow! The lab was really busy and I just couldn't wait! I walked over to the desk where a lady with blonde hair was sat and nervously said "Hi, I'm looking for Gil grissom? In starting today in the graveyard shift "

"Please take a seat sweetie" she replied with a smile while dialing a number i could only presume was grissom's.

Five minutes later a guy probably in his 40's with glasses came through, he had a young face but his eyes weren't old but I guess you could call them wise."Yes that's me" I said eagerly

"Good, your here,follow me"

He leads me into his office and hands me my stuff for the field and turns around and asks me If i can start on the field tonight after I have had a tour of the lab "erm yeah that's fine " I replied politely

Just then grissom shouted "Greg!" I was really hoping it wasn't him but when I looked around IT WAS!

It was the same guy I had met at work that night.. his hair was different though but he had the same big brown eyes and that small cute smile.

""Yo whats up griss" Greg said before looking at me with a confused face "Umm hey...Jess what are you doing here?"

"umm I work here now"

"Wait you two KNOW each other?!"

"Yeah griss she waitressed me the other day"

"Well you two know each other so Greg, you wanna give her the tour around the lab?"

"Yeah sure I need to drop these results off to Catherine so we can go the long way"

As we began walking Greg turned around "Hey you never told me you were coming to Vegas?"

"Yeah I didn't know then OK and you never told me you were going to change your hair?" Then a voice piped up "He changes his hair more than he changes his pants" This voice was coming from a male who I could already tell hated Greg. Just as I was about to turn around I heard greg whisper "That's Hodges he doesn't like people who are associated with me so careful"As we got to the end of the lab I saw a woman blonde hair blue eyes standing there staring at me. "Hey Catherine two things for you. Number one meet Jess she's new here on the graveyard shift and number two those DNA samples are a match!" "Great, speak later Jess!"

"She's been on that case all week y'know- lets go wait in the break room because I can guarantee we will get a case in the next ten minutes and I'm guessing you will be working with me" "Ok sure!"

We were only in there for two minutes before grissom came in giving us a triple homicide case to go and investigate. As we got into the SUV I caught Greg staring at me in the corner of my eye " What you looking at?"

"Umm er nothing" "Good lets just get to this homicide ok?" "ok.."


	5. Chapter 5

*Greg*

She was so god damn beautiful! I didn't even know what it was but there was something so irresistible about her! and I still couldn't get the fact that she was now working with me and now we couldn't date because of that. That was sad, so sad. I guess I never had a chance anyway, I mean who would want to go out with a loser like me right? With my dumb blonde hair that had been coloured and styled so much that jokes about how often I change my underwear has been said so many times that it's almost like a third language to me.

*at the crime scene*

"You go get the kits from the back. I will speak to brass"

"Hey brass what we got?" "Family of five neighbors heard the gunshots called it in"

"All the family dead?" came Jess' nervous voice as she came over to us.

"yeah all five of them, even some of my best men have had to walk put of that house... You must be Jess nice to meet you i'm Jim brass just call me brass. shame we couldn't meet under a better situation"

"yeah" Jess said distraughtly

"Anyway we need to get in there and process Is Morgan already here is she ok on her own?" I asked with a sense of worry in my voice. I am always so protective over her since the helicopter hijacking.

"Yep she's in there. Been here half an hour and don't worry Greg she is fine now off you go ok?"

"ok, come on Jess"

"yep lets go"

"Who's Morgan? Is she your girlfriend? you seem really over protective over her and I've only known you 5 minutes"

"wow what is this 20 questions?" " Nope she's not my girlfriend why you asking you jealous? and she's the youngest CSI here I just don't like seeing her hurt kay?"

"Oh okay! and no why would i be jealous of YOU? " She said playfully giving me a nudge.

As we got to the door I turned to Jess with my serious face which I had a lot since becoming a CSI and asked " Are you gonna be alright upstairs?"

"Yeah I think I will be okay, nothing I can't handle I hope"

Of course I didn't really believe that she would be completely ok.I could tell that she just wanted to prove herself. I've been there and I completely understand that. It wasn't easy to feel relaxed until everyone approved of you

"Okay, just tell me if it gets too much yeah?" "Yeah don't worry seriously! I wanna go meet Morgan and start processing the scene so come on greggo!"

*Jess' POV*

I have only known him for five minutes and he was so nice!

As we walked inside I could see a young blonde pretty girl processing the scene. I am guessing it's Morgan. She looked really young for a CSI. Morgan looked up and stared at me in confusion before speaking to Greg "Hey Greg! bodies upstairs haven't processed up there yet you can do upstairs with...?"

"This is Jess, new CSI on the graveyard shift." Greg said with an adorable grin before I could answer. Man he was quick! "Oh and she asks a lot of questions!" This time I gave him a massive playful nudge and chuckled at his face when I did it.

"Oh hey Jess, nice to meet ya" Morgan said before forcing a smile. I don't think she likes me I thought.

I turned around Greg had already gone upstairs so I turned around and went upstairs wondering why she forced that smile. I mean it was too obvious that she forced it.

I walked upstairs careful of any blood and saw that Greg took the biggest room and was processing 2 bodies so I took the small study right at the top of the stairs to leave the other bodies for last so I could process them with greggo. That door was shut anyway. I finished looking for evidence quickly as this seemed to be a room where the killer did not enter at all so nothing I found would be relevant,probably. I began to walk towards the closed door and at the same time I opened it I heard Greg's voice shout "Jess wait!" but it was too late and I gasped for air like i had just been punched in the chest at the sight in front if me. I could not believe my eyes I have never seen anything like this and don't want to EVER! There was two little children no older than five lying in their bed's a wound to their head and so many gun shot wounds on there stomach. I shrieked with a sick feeling in my stomach and walked backwards only to find myself falling into Greg's arms and hearing his soft voice say "Come on Jess lets get you out of here Morgan can finish up here" I did what he said too weak to fight against his orders.I did not expect what I just saw. No one told me it was kids as young as this! I just ant handle it when things happen to kids, What have they done to deserve this?

When we go outside Greg's arm was still wrapped around me as he sat me down on the doorstep and he called in to Morgan to tell her to finish off upstairs because of what just happened.

"They w-were Just so Little greg!" I sobbed into his chest

"I know Jess I know. Some people are just stick like that"

"I swear when we find who did this I will kill them"

"your not the only one who feels like that Jess, c'mon lets go tell brass what happened and head back to the lab yeah? I heard you were a lab tech once? or at least trained for it and we can do some lab work for the rest of the shift kay?

"okay, yeah I trained once it's a long story" I said trying to smile while wiping away my tears"

"Tell, me about it sometime yeah?"


	6. Chapter 6

**hey I dont think im going to carry on this story after some oopinions that have been said however if you want me to carry it on just comment and i will...**


	7. Chapter 7

Im gonna carry it on! Thanks to my loyal readers so far next chapter in a few days although im a bit stuck so if you hav any ideas juf tell me and i will probably use it and you will be my friend forever haha :)


End file.
